Methods, devices, and systems have been developed in various fields of technology for the monitoring of the movement and/or health of an individual. With respect to the monitoring of the health of an individual, some methods, devices, and systems have been developed to aid in the diagnosis and treatment of individuals.
In the field of remote health monitoring, for instance, systems have been developed to enable an individual to contact medical professionals from their dwelling regarding a medical emergency. For example, in various systems, a system is equipped with an emergency call button on a base station that initiates a call or signal to an emergency call center from a user's home telephone. The concept of such a system is that if an individual has a health related problem, they can press the emergency call button and emergency medical providers will respond to assist them.
To aid in situations, such as where an individual has fallen and cannot reach an emergency call button on the base station, mobile devices have been developed. The mobile devices generally include an emergency call button that transmits a signal to the base station in the dwelling indicating an emergency. Once the signal is made, the base station alerts a remote assistance center that can contact emergency medical personnel or a designated third party.
Systems have also been developed that use sensors within the home to monitor an individual within a dwelling. Typically, these systems include motion sensors, for example, that are connected to a base control system that monitors areas within the dwelling for movement.
In such systems, when a lack of movement is indicated, the system indicates the lack of movement to a remote assistance center that can contact a party to aid the individual. Additionally, such sensing systems also monitor the health of the system, and its sensors, based upon the individual sensor activations.
With respect to diagnosis and treatment, some systems can be used to diagnose and/or improve brain functionality. For example, in one system, the individual uses a computing program that goes through a number of exercises on the display of the computing device.
In such systems, the individual makes a selection from one of a number of choices presented on the display and executable instructions within the computing device determine whether the answer is correct. Such systems can aid in recovery of memory that has been lost due to a traumatic brain injury or can aid in relearning such information, among other uses.
Additionally, some systems can include functionality that aids the individual in their daily routine. For example, some systems can provide a scheduling functionality that can utilize reminders directed to an individual that may have reduced brain functionality.
In this way, the individual can continue with a daily routine, through the use of prompts from a computing device with such scheduling functionality, even though the individual may not know what they are supposed to do next. Further, such systems can also aid in recovery of memory that has been lost due to a traumatic brain injury or can aid in relearning such information, among other uses.